POPSTARZ
by Kimimaro-Kun
Summary: The sound of the applause, the cheering fans and, the rush. That's what being a pop star is all about. Will Kimimaro and his older brother become a pop star…Or will they fail
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the applause, the cheering fans and, the rush. That's what being a pop star is all about. Will Kimimaro and his older brother become a pop star…Or will they fail

Just as Kimimaro finished playing his guitar solo he takes a look around and he sees a few people clapping and yelling for an encore

"This sucks…" Kimimaro muttered and rolled his eyes as he ended the song with a loud screech of his guitar.  
>"Nice job, Kimmy we need more fans though." Keitomaro the lead singer said proudly putting his arm around Kimimaro. "But we did awesome bro. We'll be famous in no time.<br>"Thanks, Keitomaro, but I think we need some new members to add to the band."

"You think so?" He asked looking at his brother and turned to the small crowd and yelled into the mike. "Can't give you guys an encore tonight Kimimaro and I are exhausted but we'll be here next Thursday to sing you guys something nice only if you bring some friends to see THE GREAT KAGUYA BROTHERS!"

X~x~X The Great Kaguya Brothers dressing room

What were saying earlier, Bro? Keitomaru asked washing the red dye out of his silver hair.  
>"Huh?" Kimimaro grunted looking at his brother in a feeling confused<br>"You said we needed more members. What did you mean by that?"  
>"Just what I said 'We need more members.'<br>When his brother didn't respond he says. "It gets kind of boring it just being us on the stage. I mean we need, A back up singer, a keyboardist, a drummer and, another guitarist. Not a lead guitarist, That's my job."

"But how are we going to get members, Kimimaro?"  
>"Auditions" Kimimaro muttered.<br>"We'd have to change our band name because it wouldn't be just us brothers y'know?"  
>"Yes." Kimimaro acknowledged softly. "But I never liked the name to begin with." Kimimaro protested.<br>"Ok we'll try your idea. Tomorrow we will get some auditions for the band...But I choose the band name. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Kimimaro Echoed

I know its short I'll add to it later


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Here goes the next chappy. But I'm not Seth! Sethie Boi is going to be out for a lil while so...I'm going to be posting some of his stories. So...LETS DO THIS THING!  
>~Skull<p>

X~X Auditions  
><em>The auditions: 1: A medium sized female with red pigtails and a curvy feminine shape.. 2: A short chubby emo boy with black hair,icey blue eyes and pale skin. 3: A tall blonde with bright blue eyes, pale skin and a slender body.<br>_

"Hi everyone I'm Uchiha, Gordon and I play a mean drum solo wanna hear?" Gordon purred holding out his number 3 audition sheet.  
>"Sure bro go ahead." Keitomaro Began but Kimimaro put a hand out and stopped him.<br>"Gordon...as in...my best friend from...the mist right." Kimimaro asked eyes sparkling.  
>"Oh my gosh...KIMIMARO!" Gordon fan boy squeeled.<br>"Yes its me...play drums now mkay?"  
>"Oh yeah..." He grinned and started to play<br>Wow he's good. Keitomaro thought as the music ended.  
>"How was I?"Gordon asked.<br>"Seems like we got ourselves a drummer!" Kimimaro noted.  
>"Wait, Maro...he's good but...oh nevermind. You're Hired Bro!" Keitomato shouted at Gordon and, the blond<br>squeeled with delight.

"Hi I'm Camellia Kurama ...and i play t-the Keyboard. Camellia spoke.  
>"Alrighty then go ahead."Keitomaro said sweetly as she began to play a beautiful song.<br>She's playing...so good! Kimimaro thought in awe.  
>"You're hired." Keitomaro said without hesitation.<br>"Oh umm ok..."She stuttered

Hey there. I'm Seth Nara and I play Bass Guitar."The chubby teen boasted.  
>"Alright let's see what you got?" Keitomaro Barked as Seth started playing a random Linkin Park song.<br>How is this kid...he looks like he's just all talk...but...he's pretty good we should take him began Kimimaroto himself as the music ended.  
>"You are pretty good. Seth was it? But You're not what we're looking for."Keitomaro stated.<br>"Bro-" Kimimaro began.  
>"No Kimimaro he's not good enough...he'll just get in the way." Keitomaro verified.<br>"Oh. So we're just going to give up on him?"  
>Kimimaro-"Keitomaro started.<br>"NO!,' Kimimaro shouted surprising everyone because he was usually so silent.  
>"Remember when we were kids? You were always bullied for your terrible singing and no one would teach you. I stayed by you...I helped you...and now you're a pretty good singer...just because I helped you. NOw its your turn to help him." Kimimaro stated and pointed at Seth.<br>"Jeez, Kimimaro...didn't think that applied to people we didn't know." Keitomaro said coldly.  
>"Well if he's out...I'm out." Kimimaro raged.<p>

A/N: Like the cliffhanger? I'll admit I'm a little better writer than Seth cuz I'm 6 years older...but still...BE NICE TO HIM! See ya I'm out I'll try and update soon I'm going to start the cyhapter tomorrow in Tech class see ya bros and hoes  
>-Skull<p> 


End file.
